


A Second Chance in Riverdale

by jurassic_bibliophile_scorpion96



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_bibliophile_scorpion96/pseuds/jurassic_bibliophile_scorpion96
Summary: After a breakup, seven years later fate brings Betty and Jughead back to Riverdale to reignite their love for each other in new circumstances that brings them together.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Break Up and The Morning After**

The relationship of Betty and Jughead has survived many trials and tribulations. They had broken up so many times and got back together. However, this time was completely different from all the ones before. Betty wanted to come clean about what she had done with Archie earlier that senior year. She had now kissed Archie again. Archie had already told Veronica and that is why they seemed imploded. Deep down she knew that kissing him when he was with Veronica was a bad idea. She was aware but Archie had admitted that he still liked her. She told him that she was clearly in love with Jughead.

Jughead not knowing about what confession Betty will give but he planned to take her out to Pop’s Diner after telling her of his news. At the end of the meal, he planned to propose to her and make her Mrs. Jones. Toni had helped him get the perfect emerald and silver ring that resembled vines. She was happy to hear that Bughead was going to be the endgame. Sweet Pea also helped and told him to propose with the ring in the milkshake or shoved into the strawberry that sat on top of the milkshake. Toni backhand slapped Sweet Pea for that idea. His father doesn’t know and neither did Betty’s mother. Jughead would ask after Betty had said yes to him. Betty was his anchor and his muse. The reason why he wants to become a writer is because she was always encouraging him. He can recall all their adventures together sleuthing around Riverdale. This was only the beginning but he wanted to do more with her than being boyfriend and girlfriend.

“Jughead I have something to tell you.” Betty informed Jughead.

“I also have something to tell you as well.” He admits to Betty.

“You can go first.” Betty offers.

“I got accepted to an out of state college. I’m sure we can do long distance.” Jughead said.

“I’m so happy for you Jug.” Betty said, smiling. That smile turned away as she looked down. 

Tears began to spill and Jughead rushed over to embrace her. He held her and rubbed her back soothingly until she pushed him away. With a quivering lip and a shaky hand she pushed him to the bed and stood there. 

“I had kissed Archie. When we were practicing for the Hedwig musical. We got so caught up… ” She confessed as she began to sob. 

“Betty… no…” Jughead began to sob. 

“I’m so sorry Jug.” She began to cry then walked back to the bed and hugged him. 

Both crying and holding each other, the intense emotions of hate and passionate love flowed between the two. Jughead began to kiss Betty aggressively and she kissed back with lip biting violence. She quickly takes off her sweater and he takes off his jacket as the heat of the moment increases. Their clothes shed strewn across the bed as they are bare naked. They moved in motion with such passion and called out for each other’s names as they climaxed. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning they get dressed in silence. Jughead looks over at Betty with a broken heart. She did it again. Kissed Archie, their mutual friend who she promised that she would never kiss him again. His heart began to hurt and he blinked back tears. Now is not the time for crying, he told himself. Betty looked over at Jughead and felt awful. She stifled back tears as she was ready for whatever came her way. He sat on the chair and she sat on the bed. Both enduring silence for an hour before one said anything. 

“Jughead? Where do we go from here?” Betty asked.

“I think we should break up Betty. I can’t trust you. You broke a promise that you wouldn’t kiss Archie again and you did.” Jughead said angrily. Betty nodded. 

“I understand. I would like to at least keep in contact.” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied.

Jughead left her room to go pack for the move to his university. Betty began to pack as she will be leaving Riverdale as well. They had met up with Archie to signal him off but after that, Veronica went her way. Veronica and Archie were also broken up but that was an eventuality. Jughead had told Archie that he needs to stay away from Veronica and that she was trouble. Betty went her way as well. Jughead sat in Pop’s Diner, with a broken heart, he lost the woman of his dreams. He finished his meal, paid for the meal, and got onto his motorbike and drove off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Years Later, Riverdale High School Faculty Room

Jughead sat in his old high school faculty room on his computer typing away assignments for his students to complete by the end of the week. Betty was on her computer as well typing away to make assignments as well as sending emails out. Neither of them would imagine how fate and Archie led them to this point where they are reunited in a faculty room at their old high school. Archie wanted to save the town from the hands of Hiram Lodge. He had taken over the town and ran the town into the ground. He begged Jughead, Betty, and Veronica to reunite and work on saving the town. Jughead looks from his computer at her and smiles. She smiles back.  
“It is odd that we are brought back to this town and now teachers.” Jughead stated.  
“Yeah.” Betty agreed.  
“So how was going through the FBI training?” Jughead asked.  
“Loved the training. Are we reduced down to small talk Jones?” Betty questioned Jughead.  
“Well Cooper we haven’t talked in seven years. Can’t we catch up?” Jughead asked nicely.   
“Sure. I guess. What do you want to know?” Betty replied. She closed her laptop to give Jughead full attention.  
“Have you been in any major cases?” Jughead asked.  
“Can’t tell you unfortunately. I have read your book.” Betty said.  
“You did?” He was in shock.  
“Yeah. I did. I liked it. I wonder about the inspiration of the Prom Queen.” She sarcastically said.  
“You will always be prom queen in my mind Betty Cooper.” He said with a smirk.  
“I unfortunately have a boyfriend and I’m pretty sure your girlfriend would not like that you're still into your ex girlfriend.” Betty insisted.   
“I have been single for the past seven years. A writer’s life is a lonely one.” Jughead said.   
Archie comes walking in and looks at Betty with a smile. She smiles back and walks with him out of the faculty room in full discussion about the ROTC program. Jughead hated that he just confessed to her his love for her never changed then she left with him. He thinks that she is dating Archie in secret and that their breakup finally let them be together. It didn’t matter to him at all. He could care less about who Betty was with honestly. Veronica sits at the table and raises her eyebrow at Jughead angrily typing away.  
“What’s wrong Jughead?” She asked.   
“Nothing. I have so much on my plate Veronica.” He replied back. She rolls her eyes.  
“I’m sure it is that.” She settled with that as she drank her coffee.  
“How are you and Archie fairing?” He asked.  
“I’m unhappily married, Jughead and he looks as good as he did in high school. I want to shag him but he is with Betty all the damn time.” She slammed down her mug and looked over at Jughead.  
“Oh. Yeah I wish Betty wasn’t with him.” He confessed.  
Both resumed in silence of working on the curriculum. Veronica left the room and he sat alone. He sighed in relief of finally some quiet time until Toni walks in and sits at the table. She looks at Jughead and makes a disappointment sound. He takes off his glasses and runs his hand through his hair. He waits for her to talk.   
“What now Toni?” He asked impatiently.  
“Are you still in love with her?” She asked.   
“In love with who?” He tries to deny but she slams her hand down onto his laptop.  
“You are.” She said.   
He opens his button up and pulls out the engagement ring on a silver thread and looks at her. Her eyes go wide in shock.  
“You kept the ring?” She was taken aback.   
“Yes I have. I’m a fool in love, Toni. I can’t get her out of my head.” He exclaims.   
“Unfortunately she has Archie in her system.” She points out.  
“Stupid red head.” He said.  
“I’m sure she will get bored of him. All the women do.” She winks and he smiles.  
“I hope so.” He secretly wished.


	3. Chapter 3: The Preparations for the Fundraiser at Pop’s Diner

Jughead Jones talked with Tabitha Tate into hosting a fundraiser to help fund Riverdale High School. The town would need it’s citizens to supply education funding to ensure the high school still stands. Alice Cooper and Toni Topaz were thrilled that Jughead was helping. Archie knew that Jughead would still help and Veronica pulled some strings to ensure that her Dad wouldn’t be present at the Diner.  
“Your dad is going to go after your husband?” Jughead inquired.   
“Yeah.” She replied as she began to list what would be needed for the fundraiser that would be happening tomorrow evening.  
“Why did you marry him? You are unhappy and he seems like a miniature of your dad.” Jughead said.   
“That is what Betty told me over the phone. Wish you all would not compare him to my dad. Why did you two break up? You two were very happy.” She fired back.   
“She kissed Archie. I couldn’t let my heart get hurt again. Besides she is very happy with him.” He looked away as he noticed them kissing in the car. Veronica coughed and straightened up her back.   
“I think this is just a fling and I don’t think they’re very serious.” She offered.  
“How so? Did she tell you much?” He asked.   
“It is not my place to tell how she feels and what has gone within the seven years, but she can tell you. Talk to her. Tell her you still love her. Be honest. Don’t let her lose Archie.” Veronica said with a smile.  
Archie and Betty walked into the diner giggling and Jughead rolled his eyes. Veronica continued to write down items and got up. She walked over to Betty.   
“Hey can I talk to you?” Veronica asked. Betty nodded and they walked to the back of the Pop’s Diner.  
Archie came up to sit next to Jughead. Jughead got up and decided he wanted to be alone. He left Pop’s Diner, got onto his motorbike, and headed towards the hidden Bunker. Once he got into the bunker he took off his jacket and sat down at the desk. He opened his laptop and began to type away. He opened his water bottle and drank some water. The overwhelming swarm of thoughts about Betty flooded him with emotions. He got a message from Betty.

Betty: Hey you left early? I wanted to talk to you.

He sat and sighed as he typed back a message.

Jughead: I need to work on my novel. :/   
Betty: Oh. Tomorrow after the fundraiser I want to talk and spend some time with you.  
Jughead: Alright. See ya. Night Cooper.  
Betty: Night Jug. 

Jughead turned off his phone and tried to break his writer’s block with some prompts. He opened his water bottle and drank some more water. He sighed and pulled out his necklace that held his proposal ring that he wanted to propose with. He didn’t dare to sell the ring even though he was tempted. He couldn’t bear to have the immense guilt of selling it for cash to help pay off debts and loans. This new novel would surely help as well as working at Pop’s diner. He can stay in the Bunker for as long as he could then once Riverdale was out of harm's way, he would leave town and hopefully never have to come back. He looked over at the bed and remembered a night that he and Betty stayed. The surprise Valentine's day celebration and how he borrowed the bunker for the night. He smiled at that fond memory. Another one he was fond of was when they were sleuthing around solving the The Black Hood murders, dealing with Hiram Lodge, and the weird cult investigations. He got up and laid in bed and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fundraiser and A Fight

Part 1:  
The next morning, Jughead went with Toni to go get Cheryl Blossom and her grandmother to bring to the fundraiser. Toni was happy that Jughead was an established author, but didn’t appreciate how he mocked the Serpents. Kevin pointed out that Jughead didn’t entirely mock but only used elements of reality to create a drastic fictional world. With that, Toni realized that and she told Jughead that she will invite the Serpents to apologize for their brash behavior. Jughead understood and didn’t get offended, he would’ve felt offended too and thought what he did was unacceptable.   
“So Cheryl and you?” Jughead asked.   
“She has been distant but I think tonight will help her come back from being a recluse.” Toni said with hope.   
Jughead nodded and they entered Thornhill. Cheryl walks out and Toni looks at her with jaws dropped. He looked at her and his eyes widened. Cheryl was the definition of red. Her dress was bright red with flower lace sleeves and her iconic spider brooch. Her grandmother was wearing a red jumpsuit.  
“I think you might need to um catch her before anyone else does.” Jughead whispered into Toni’s ear and she nodded.   
Cheryl wheeled her grandmother to the car and Toni helped get her into the car. Cheryl looked at Jughead and smiled.  
“You look well Jughead Jones. How are you?” She asked.   
“I could do better. Nice to see you.” He replied. She nodded and got into the front passenger side and Jughead realized he had to ride in the back but didn’t mind.  
Part 2:  
They arrive at Pop’s diner and Cheryl went with Toni to go get her grandmother situated. Guests began to come in and Jughead volunteered to collect donations and check them at tables. Tabitha enlisted Betty and Veronica to wait tables and Archie was nowhere to be seen. Jughead decided to go ask Betty.  
“Where is Archie, Betty?” Jughead asked Betty by pulling her aside.  
“I don’t know. I don’t keep track of him.” She replied coldly.   
“Hey, what is with the coldness Betty?” Jughead questioned.   
“It is not your business.” Betty said as she shrugged him off. Jughead shoots Archie a message.

Jughead: Hey, your fundraiser started and your girlfriend is also upset. Where are you?!  
Archie: seen.

Jughead takes a deep breath and calms down the anger by thinking calming thoughts. There are far more important things to worry about during this fundraiser than to worry about Archie. This fundraiser was in full swing. A lot of Riverdale townsfolk made it and so did Greendale as well. Sabrina Spellman arrived with her family to help out. Her boyfriend, Nicholas Scratch, donated a lot. Her dad, Lucifer Morningstar, however wanted to meet Hiram Lodge. Veronica pulled him aside to strike up a deal and Betty was talking it up with Sabrina.   
Archie walks in and gets caught up with a very agitated Tabitha. He walks over to the group.  
“Hey sorry. I was dealing with something.” Archie said.  
“The fundraiser is almost done. I guess you can announce how much we raised.” Betty said coldly.  
“What is going on between you two?” Veronica asked. Both glared at her and Archie began to ring the bell.   
“Thank you all for coming. We managed to fundraise a lot thanks to the donations from the Blossoms, Spellmans/Morningstars, and Scratchs. Thank you so much you will be ensuring the High School remains. Cheers!” Archie raised his glass and everyone said cheers.  
Part 3:  
Everyone left the party and the gang decided to go back to the high school faculty lounge to celebrate with beers and burgers. Veronica was telling the group that she is going to partner up with Sabrina’s dad to take down Hiram Lodge and everyone clapped. Apparently the devil doesn’t like Hiram Lodge and wants his soul. All evening, Betty and Archie have been distant as if there was a rift between them.  
“Okay. Barchie what is going on?” Veronica asked.   
“Don’t call us that.” Betty replied instantly.   
“Why can’t we be a thing Betty?” Archie asked Betty.  
“Why? Archie our flings are meaningless sex. We only fulfilled our teenage fantasy of fucking each other.” Betty sat up and looked at Archie.  
“What happened to our promise as kids? I mean Jughead came and ruined that plan. But somehow you kissed me twice? Doesn’t that mean we are endgame?” Archie challenged.  
“I was into you but you chose to fuck the teacher and then one of the Pussycats. After that you chose Veronica. I didn’t want to be waiting for someone to grow up and choose me.” She said angrily.   
“I wanted you but you never gave me a chance Betty. I wrote a song for you in hopes of us fulfilling our childhood promise.” He said.  
“Archie, earlier I told you, I can’t date you. I can’t be in a committed relationship especially with this FBI training and trying to become one. I don’t want someone to hold me back like how you want.” She stood up and walked away. Archie got up and followed her.   
Veronica looked over at me and sighed.   
“I think you should go after them.” Veronica suggested. Jughead nodded and left the lounge room to follow the two troubled friends. He followed them to the football field. She turned around to face Archie.   
“Look, your reputation for acting out in anger is also an issue especially if I am to become an FBI. I can't do that while being stuck in Riverdale with you.” Betty said. Archie got up close to her and grabbed her hand.  
“I have changed that was seven years ago. I’m changed.” He reasoned. Jughead stood and watched with arms crossed.   
“Don’t touch me.” She yanks away.   
“Look I didn’t mean to kiss your sister Polly.” Archie begins to make an apology when Jughead walks over and grabs him by the shoulders.   
“You kissed her sister?” Jughead questioned Archie. He pushes Archie aggressively.   
“Stay out of this Jughead.” Archie said. Archei tried to grab Betty but didn’t get the chance.  
“Like hell. You are a womanizing bastard!” Jughead threw a punch at Archie.  
Archie tries to fling a punch back and misses. Jughead tackles him to the ground and Veronica comes running out. He begins to pound on Archie’s face until Betty and Veronica pull Jughead off and Betty holds onto Jughead.   
“You should’ve not kept that secret away from him Betty.” Archie shouted. Veronica helps Archie up and he brushes himself off then storms off. Veronica steps forward and looks over Jughead.   
“I’m fine. What did he mean by secret, Betty?” Jughead asked Betty. Veronica gave Betty a look and Betty sighed.  
“Can we go to the Bunker to talk later this week?” Betty asked Jughead. He nodded.  
“Let me get you two girls home alright?” Jughead offered.  
“Betty can I stay with you?’ Veronica asked.   
“Yeah V.” Betty responded.   
Like a gentleman his dad taught him, he took the girls home before returning to the bunker. Before he fell asleep, he pondered on the secret that Archie mentioned.


	5. Wanna Sleuth with Me?

Chapter 5: Wanna Sleuth with Me?

A few days had gone by and Jughead and Betty hardly ever talked as they had crossed paths in Riverdale High School. Everytime Jughead crossed paths with Archie, there was tension that everyone felt. No one knew exactly what happened, only those who were there would know. Even in the faculty lounge there was tension that was so forcefully choking that either Jughead or Archie left the room. Betty would remain and look hopelessly at Veronica to go talk to Archie but she didn’t want to talk to Archie so it was left to Toni.  
“I’ll do it Betty but you and Jughead have to go to Hiram Lodge’s office to sleuth and get some information. While he is away dealing with Veronica’s husband.” Toni said.  
“That is fine Toni. But why can’t you come with me?” Betty asked.  
“It is too dangerous and Jughead owes me a favor.” Toni smiled. Kevin tries to speak but Toni throws one of the couch's pillows at him and Fangs laughs.  
“Alright well I forgot that you're about to be due any day now. I will go talk to Jughead.” Betty said as she got up and left the lounge.  
She walks to his office that is within his classroom and she hesitantly knocks. Her heart raced and palms began to sweat. She had no reason to be nervous but there she was nervous. He goes and opens the door to see Betty. She looked breathtakingly beautiful with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Only she can pull off a white button up with a dark blue business jacket and jeans with white flats. He smiled and blushed as he gestured her to a chair.  
“Want some water Miss Cooper?” Jughead hands her a water bottle and she takes it.  
“Sure Mister Jones.” Betty answered. She sat down in the chair that was across from him. He sat down and looked at her. He missed her presence and wished that things didn’t end as badly as they had. She would’ve been his wife. Possible mother of a child if she wanted. Fate didn’t give that a chance.  
“So Toni said you owe her a favor by helping me break into Hiram’s office to gather information.” She said brightly.  
“Yeah. Only if you want me along.” He said plainly.  
“I miss our sleuthing days.” She looks down and blushes.  
“I do. There is not a day that I don’t remember, Betty." He confessed to her. He looked at her and gazed into her eyes as they met eye contact.  
“You think of me?” She asked in wonderment.  
“Yeah. I think of the good and bad. You're very hard to forget Betty Cooper.” He answered.  
“That is good to know.” She said in response. She blushed deeply and he smiled.  
“Let me wrap up and I will meet you in your car?” He said.  
“Sure.” She agreed to the plan.  
She walked out of the office and he sighed. She didn’t bring up the secret at all. He decided he would ask later. This nagged on him because Archie mentioned a secret that Betty had that she was withholding from Jughead. He continued on finishing grades and putting them into his computer.  
An hour passed by and he locked up his office. He left the halls and headed towards the parking lot where he saw Betty and Veronica. Veronica was holding a photo and smiling. Betty must have said something to Veronica and a shush gesture. Veronica handed back the photograph and Betty put it back into her purse. Jughead got to the car and Veronica smiled at him in an odd way.  
“Uh I’m ready to go sleuthing with you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead said.  
“Yeah. Bye Veronica.” Betty said. Betty and Veronica hugged.  
“See ya later Betty and you too Jughead.” Veronica said sweetly.  
Betty got into the driver side and Jughead into the passenger. He looks at Betty and raises an eyebrow. He wanted to know what the photo was and why did Veronica become so weird to him.  
“Why was Veronica acting funny? Also what’s the photo?” He questioned.  
“I don’t know Jughead, and I showed her my cat.” She said as she turned and held his hand.  
Both breathed as they held hands. It has been forever since they had. Unsure of each other’s feelings, both let go. She put her hands on the wheel and began to drive. He decided to look up the address and text some folks. Jughead knew Betty lied to him. Something was off, more than usual lately. He will find out eventually but he was willing to wait until Betty came forward to him.


	6. Sleuthing like the Good Old Days, Part 1

Chapter 6: Sleuthing like the Good Old Days, Part 1

Jughead Jones dons his darkest clothes on and waits for Betty to pick him up. He remembers the days where they had dealt with the murder of Jason Blossom, The Black Hood, and weird organ cult. All involved sleuthing with Betty and he really missed those days. How they are paired together once more to go sleuthing in Hiram Lodge’s office to find any incriminating evidence. Veronica worked it out where she was out at dinner with her dad and her husband, Chadwick Gekko. This dinner would give Betty and Jughead two hours to find anything and take as many photos of paperwork. Jughead was glad that Toni had come by earlier with a new camera that Cheryl Blossom bought for this occasion. Cheryl wants to see Hiram Lodge taken down. Betty shows up with her mother on the passenger side and she smiles. Her blonde hair whipped around when she rolled down the window and she wore her FBI jacket. This suited Betty Cooper very well and she pursued her passion in which Jughead admired.  
“Get in, we are going sleuthing!” Betty yells out the window. Jughead smiles widely and goes to the back and gets into the car. Betty drives off in the direction of Hiram’s office.   
“How are you doing Jughead? Being a famous author from Riverdale?” Alice asked Jughead.  
“It's alright. Just trying to find inspiration for another book.” Jughead replied.   
“How’s your dad doing and Jellybean?” Alice asked.   
“He is fairing alright and Jellybean passed away.” Jughead said sadly.  
“Oh no. later I'll call your dad to say my condolences.” Alice said.  
“Jug… I’m so sorry to hear.” Alice reaches to the backseat to hand Jughead a walkie talkie.  
Betty parked 1 block away. The game plan would be Betty and Jughead going into the building through the staff entrance disguised. Thankfully Veronica supplied the outfit replicas and Cheryl commissioned fake name tags. Alice would stand and watch while Jughead and Betty would go in to get the information.  
“How about I am in the car and you two go in?”Alice said.   
“I mean are you fast mom?” Betty asked. Alice smiled.   
“Yeah. Just lets do this.” Alice said.   
Jughead and Betty get out of the car and head behind a dumpster. Jughead handed Betty the uniformed and turned around.   
“Jughead there is nothing you haven’t seen before.” Betty said as she put on the uniform.   
“We were dating, now we are just friends and I’m a gentleman that respects a woman’s privacy.” He replied.   
“Gentlemen are what the Joneses are. Glad to hear that.” Betty said.   
“Yeah. My dad would beat me if he found out I did something wrong or pervy.” Jughead said.   
“Alright your next.” She smoothes out her uniform and she looks stunning.   
Jughead wished that they never broke up but she broke his trust. She will have to earn that trust back. Would Jughead and Betty become Bughead once more? Not today but maybe down the line because no woman satisfied Jughead like Betty did. None of them brought happiness and encouragement as well as she did.   
He finished putting on the uniform and Betty walked over to straighten some of the wrinkles. He looked into her eyes and she did the same. Both blushing from the contact touch, they backed away from each other.   
“Let’s go get incriminating evidence Miss Cooper.” Jughead said. Betty smiled widely and so did Jughead.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleuthing like the Good Old Days, Part 2

Chapter 7: Sleuthing like the Good Old Days, Part 2

Betty and Jughead enter the building and head upstairs to Hiram’s office. Betty grabs a cleaning cart from the janitor's closet and Jughead gets out his key copy that Veronica lent him. The door is open and they both go inside. They bring the cleaning cart inside and they lock the door behind them. They put the cleaning cart in front of the door just as assurance that no one would try to break in nor come in. In case this went south.   
“Try to not touch much stuff Jughead. You know that way it can’t be led back to either of us.” Betty told Jughead.   
“It is a good thing I brought these gloves.” Jughead said as he put on his motorbike gloves.   
Betty beamed with delight that he came prepared. Jughead had extensively done research about the training that FBI investigators go through. Just for Betty so he would understand her dream job. He went to the filing cabinet and opened. He shifted through paper work while Betty carefully looked through the desk. She finds a folder.  
“Jughead.” She whispers. Jughead stops and walks over. She opens the folder and there are several familiar property deeds. Jughead grabs the stack and shuffles through. Betty looks through and finds receipts for the properties that were “collected”. Betty continues to look through and curses under her breath.  
“Hiram Lodge has been destroying Riverdale for something.” Jughead inquired.   
“He is turning this into a giant factory.” Betty said in disgust. She repeats her findings into her voice recorder and Jughead controls his temptation of just destroying the office. If he did that there would be severe if not worse consequences.   
Jughead began taking photos of all the documents. This will be developed at Toni’s house and they will act accordingly. Jughead thought of possibly calling his dad to come help for muscle. Taking down Hiram won’t be easy. Betty’s phone buzzes and she looks at her phone. Her eyes widen and she looks at Jughead.   
“We gotta go.” Betty said as she began to meticulously place everything in the same spot they were before. Jughead takes more photos of plans and deeds.   
Jughead does the same and they rush out of the room. Betty returns the cleaning cart into the supply closet. They quickly exit and head towards the alley where they left their clothes. Quickly, they got changed and went to look for Alice in the car but she was nowhere to be found and neither was the car. Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and they ran from alley to alley before stopping behind Pop’s and hugged one another.   
Both gasping for air they look at each other. After catching their breaths, they realized that they are in each other’s arms. Both lean in for a kiss when they hear a door open and their names being called out. Both blush and Jughead backs away from her. Cheryl and Toni walk towards them.  
“Nice that you're both back alive and safe.” Toni said in relief.   
‘What’s wrong?” Betty asks.  
“It’s Polly. You know how she went missing when you first arrived. I hate to be the cousin to break the news. They found her body near the Sweetwater River.” Cheryl said gloomily.  
Jughead looks at Betty and Betty tries to hold back her tears. Jughead instinctively holds her. Both Cheryl and Toni go to hold Betty.


	8. Chapter 8: A Father and Son Bonding

Chapter 8: A Father and Son Bonding

It was a week after Polly Cooper’s remains had been found and funeral arrangements had been set. Betty and Alice went on a girls day with Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica the day before the funeral. To help them cope with friends and to be surrounded by love and support. Veronica suggested that when she came back from the dinner to find them all huddled together at the speakeasy underneath Pop’s Shoppe.   
Jughead had called his dad into town because he knew that his dad could comfort Alice as they both had lost a daughter. When FP arrived he offered to watch the twins for the girls to go have some time together. Alice tried to get out of it but FP persuaded her that she needed some away time with the girls. Alice eventually gave him and they went out.   
“Riverdale is even more of a mess huh boy?” FP said as he grabbed two cold beers after sending the twins to bed. He hands one to Jughead.   
“Yeah. Archie called all of us back to town to try to save it. I’m a teacher at the high school.” Jughead said. Both cracked open the beer synchronously.   
“Well look at that. My son is not only an established author but a teacher too.” FP said as he looked proudly at his son.  
“Yeah but honestly I am a wreck Dad.” Jughead confessed.   
“What’s wrong son?” FP asked.  
“Where do I start? I had written only one novel and my manager wants me to send another draft of a novel. I have loan sharks after me and other people too. I’m broke as fuck. I’m still in love with Betty Cooper, dad.” Jughead said and sighed. FP looked at his son before saying anything, he sighed in disappointment.  
“I’m glad you called me son and you know you could’ve asked for my help?” FP told Jughead.  
‘It is just after Jellybean passing away and stuff. I didn’t want to bring my problems and troubles around. I thought I could handle this all on my own.” Jughead replied.  
“I would never turn you away son. I will be staying here until Hiram is taken down and to help you. Got any work besides the teaching job?” FP inquired.   
“I work at Pop’s Shoppe. I have been staying in the bunker in the woods and with the job, it provides a free meal. I have been sending all my money to pay back the loans and such.” Jughead said.  
“For one, when Alice is home I will talk to her about you living here. I plan to go get a mattress and other stuff for the basement. I’m sure you and I can share the basement.” FP said.  
“Wouldn’t that be weird for me to live with my ex’s family?” Jughead asked.  
“Well you're still in love with Betty, right? Then this will give you a chance to fight for her especially if Fred’s kid is still hanging around. God when he passed away that boy has been a mess without him.” FP said as he drank some more beer.   
“I don’t know, Dad. I think she has the Archie fever out of her system. I don’t know how she feels about me.” Jughead said solemnly.   
“Don’t doubt yourself and don’t quit. Joneses are not quitters. We are fighters. You fight for her and help her through these tumultuous times, boy.” FP said.  
“Alright.” Jughead replied.  
Both sat back and watched television together, drinking beers, and spending quality time together. Tomorrow Jughead will begin his fight for not only to save the town, but also for the woman he loved, Betty Cooper.


End file.
